Not your typical idol
by HSka
Summary: Trad de atrox909: tsk...tsk...Shizuru est une star...natsuki? Natsuki est Natsuki...lisez si vous voulez comprendre
1. TrickeryInstant Girlfriend

_L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, les personnages encore moins ^^_

**de atrox909 profile: ****.net/u/1442922/atrox909**

**Histoire Original: .net/s/4128820/1/Not_your_typical_idol**

Un paisible matin, dans la maison des Kuga, au moment ou le soleil est monté suffisamment haut pour dispersait ses beau rayons de lumière de façon à qu'ils soient visible pour tout le monde, une fille nommé Shizuru Fujino fit son entrée dans cette résidence, détruisant le silence qui apporté bonheur à ce se trouvant encore aux pays des rêves. Shizuru est une total étrangère et encore c'est sans mentionné l'étrangère à qui elle fait allusion, elle réclamait sa petite amie Charlotte. Petite amie ? Dans cette maison il n'y a même pas de Charlotte.

**« Je vous ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, il n'y a aucune Charlotte ici, madame. » ** Expliqua Mai ennuyé pas l'insistance de l'étrangère. Mai qui est aux services de la maison Kuga.

**« Mais c'est l'adresse que m'a donné ma petite amie. »** Insista Shizuru en montrant le petit bout de papier où se trouvait l'adresse des Kuga.

**« Enfin il n'y a pas de Charlotte ici. Je pense que vous devriez partir, il ne serait pas judicieux de réveiller le maître de maison. »** Continua Mai.

Les deux femmes se chamaillant ne vire pas Natsuki arrivait. Celle-ci les fixait un regard ennuyait.

**« Il est tôt et je vous entends de mon bureau Mai. »** Se plaint la jeune fille dérangé par la dispute.

**« Vous voyez ? Le maître de maison est furieux maintenant. »** Dit Mai à l'étrangère

Mai faisait allusion à Natsuki quand elle parlait du maître de maison, ses parents étant absent c'était elle qui dirigeait. C'est sa façon d'appeler Natsuki, rien que pour s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps Natsuki tourna les yeux vers l'étrangère qui la fixait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent soudainement…

**« Cha-chan. »** Dit doucement Shizuru.

Quand Natsuki entendit le nom que lui avait attribué l'étrangère elle eut un regard interrogateur.

**« Cha-chan »** répéta la brune un peu plus fort. Sans prévenir celle-ci se lança dans les bras de Natsuki qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Elle était étroitement serré dans les bras d'une étrangère, incapable de réfléchir correctement elle lança un regard à Mai demandant implicitement 'qui c'est ?'. Elle reçu en guise de réponse un haussement d'épaule indiquant qu'elle aussi n'en savait pas plus.

Shizuru libéra Natsuki de son étreinte…

**« J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te retrouvé »** dit doucement Shizuru.

**« Excuser moi madame mais ce n'est pas la Charlotte que vous cherchiez. Elle est Natsuki. »** Explique Mai à l'étrangère.

Shizuru regarda Mai** « Comment est-ce possible ? Elle est Cha-chan. »** Dit elle en montrant Natsuki, accrochant son bras à de la concerné.

Quand Natsuki sentit ce bras se passer sous le sien. Elle frissonna son bras était si doux selon elle.

**« Ca va, Cha-chan ? »** Demanda Shizuru avec un agréable sourire.

**« Hein…? Tu peux me répéter ton nom. Tu me rappelle quelqu'un. »** Répondit Natsuki sans prêter attention à la question précédente.

Shizuru retira son bras en entendant la requête. Elle afficha un visage blessé ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Natsuki.

**« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »** Demanda Shizuru la voix tremblante.

**« Hm… On s'est déjà rencontrer ? »** Encore une fois Natsuki posa une question comme réponse. Elle se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu cette femme mais elle ne se souvenait plus quand et où.

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de fixée son interlocutrice.

**« Oh ! Ouai ! Shizuru Fujino c'est toi pas vrai ? Enfin c'est ton nom ? » **Demanda Natsuki comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre Natsuki la coupa excité par sa découverte.

**« Aucun doute c'est bien la célèbre Shizuru Fujino dans ma maison ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'une célèbre actrice/chanteuse/modèle fait chez moi ? »**

Encore une question posé. Mai encore présente fut choqué. Elle venait d'accueillir une star.

Bombardé de question par sa supposé petite amie qui aurait déjà du connaître ces détails, Shizuru senti une larme se faire au coin de son œil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait envi de crier tout à coup. L'idole laissa la goutte glisser le long de son visage suivit une minute plus tard d'autre larme.

Tant Natsuki et Mai étaient étonnées de voir l'idole pleurer en silence, tant elles ne savaient pas quoi faire.

**« Oh at… attends. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » **Demanda anxieusement Natsuki. Mais en vain, la star ne répondit pas.

Quant à Mai, elle, elle ne comprenait ce qui se passé. Son travail ne consistant pas à divertir les invités. Ceci étant celui du maître de maison elle prit congé, n'ayant pas sa place ici.

**« Je pense que vous pouvez vous en occuper. Je vous laisse maintenant. »** Chose dite, chose faites. Mai s'engouffra dans une des portes de la maison.

**« Qu-Quoi ? Hé Mai reviens ici ! »** Natsuki avait beau crié mais Mai avait disparut.

Natsuki se tourna vers l'idole qui fixait le sol, elle haussa les épaules et se décida à la réconforter.

**« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** Demanda t'elle doucement. L'idole l'ignorât. Elle soupirât, elle ne savait pas comment réconforter une parfaite inconnue. Natsuki l'emmena dans le séjour et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle, elle prit place à ses cotés.

**« Maintenant Fujino-San raconte moi ce que tu sais de moi. »** Commença Natsuki à l'idole encore sanglotante.

L'idole la regarda directement dans les yeux. Natsuki fut interloqué de ce regard si intense. Ses beaux yeux teintés de larme.

**« Ne joues pas pas avec moi Cha-chan. »** Dit Shizuru la voie tremblante.

**« Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas Cha-chan »** Répondit doucement Natsuki. L'idole face à cette réponse ne put s'empêcher de sangloté de plus belle.

**« Peux tu m'expliquer parce que réellement je ne te connaît pas, enfin qui tu es vraiment. Je t'ai juste vu à la télévision. »** Continua Natsuki alors que les larmes de la star coulaient maintenant librement.

**« Si tu veux rompre avec moi, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. »**

Shizuru se tira en arrière ce qui étonna Natsuki. Le soudaine colère de l'idole la surprenait tout autant. Elle n'avait pas vu venir tout ça. Maintenant elle était totalement perdu.

**« Ugh… Rompre avec toi ? » **demanda t'elle avec une confusion lisible sur tout son visage.

**« Il y a deux semaines tu m'as envoyer un message où tu disais que tu voulais rompre avec moi, j'ai alors décidé de venir ici. » **Continua Shizuru la voie tremblante

**« Tu veux dire que nous avons échangé des mails et que tu es ma petite amie ? » **Visiblement choqué au ton qu'elle avait mit à sa phrase.

**« Arrête de continuer de prétendre que tu ne me connais pas Cha-Chan ! Tu me fais mal ! J'ai annulé tout mes rendez vous de cette semaine pour venir te voir ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me nies ?! » **Cria Shizuru don les larmes coulaient sur son jolie visage encrée de colère.

**« J…Je… »** Bégaya Natsuki plongée dans une confusion profonde.

Soudainement Nao fit son entrée d'on ne sait où dans le séjour. Nao, la cousine de Natsuki qui logée chez les Kuga pour un bon bout de temps sous le simple prétexte qu'elle veut vivre dans une grande maison. Prétexte auquel Mr. Kuga ne s'est pas opposé.

**« Sale chien du matin !! »** Exclama Nao le visage endormi. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarquer la femme à coté de sa cousine. Au lieu de ça elle se dirigea vers le frigo pour manger quelque chose. Nao avait alors l'attention des deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la même pièce.

Elle dégustait un bout de pain avec du lait à quelques mètres du duo dans une chaise paraissant plus que confortable.

Alors qu'elle buvait bruyamment son lait, elle s'aperçus des deux regards posés sur elle. D'abord son regard se posa sur sa cousine puis sur l'étrangère. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son lait et émit alors une bruyante toux.

**« SHIZURU »** laissa t'elle échapper

Nao avait crier si fort que les deux jeunes femme en sursautèrent. Les pensées de Natsuki bouillonnaient alors. Elle se leva et marcha vers sa cousine. Son visage avait opté pour une expression de fureur, un regard noir à la limite du mortel, comme un rayon faisant fondre tout ce qui se trouvé sur son passage.

**« Crache le morceau ! » **Aboya Natsuki.

**« C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire »** répliqua Nao

**« Je ne parle pas du lait, bakka! Balance maintenant! Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Parle maintenant! »** ordonna la maître de maison

La vue de Natsuki était de plus en plus dérangeant par les ondes menaçantes qui émanaient d'elle. Nao sourit nerveusement.

**« Bien mais calme toi et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'étrangler » **ironisa la cousine.

**« C'est pas le moment de déconner ! Sale araigne ! » **

**« Ok, ok… »** Nao s'approcha de Natsuki de façon à que la star n'entende pas. Puis elle se mit à 'cracher' son noir secret.

**« J'ai utilisé ton nom dans un forum et je lui ai envoyé ta photo. J'ai cru qu'elle rigolait, elle s'était présenté comme la célèbre Shizuru. Donc j'ai décidé de jouer avec elle et je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie. Il y a deux semaines je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre. Après j'ai arrêté de lui envoyer des messages, je m'suis lasser de me foutre de sa gueule et de lui envoyer des messages. Mais Natsuki sache que j'ai jamais pensé un instant que c'était la vraie. »**

Heureusement durant la longue explication Natsuki n'avait pas crié. Ni de l'utilisation de sa photo, ni de la supercherie.

**« C'est bien ce que je pensai… »** Dit Natsuki le visage crispé.

D'autre part l'idole avait arrêté de pleurer, curieuse de ce qui se disait malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre.

**« Soit maudite Nao ! Monter une mise en scène comme ça. Bon c'est plus mon problème maintenant. Tu vas la voir et tu la fixes sur la situation. » **Dit Natsuki pendant qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

**« Oh! Att-attend p'tit chien ! »** Nao rattrapa la main de Natsuki pour l'empêcher de partir.

**« Quoi ?! » **Grogna la Kuga.

**« Attends je vais pas aller la voir et lui dire: salut c'est moi Charlotte votre vraie petite amie pas elle. Ca ferait encore plus de problème. » **répliqua Nao la respiration maintenant irrégulière.

**« Et ? Je suis pas l'auteur de tout ça »** dit Natsuki sarcastiquement

**« Je sais, je sais. Mais s'il te plaît p'tit chien. Ma chère cousine peux tu faire semblant d'être Charlotte »** supplia Nao.

**« Moi ? QUOI ? Pas question ! Dans un million d'années peut être. En plus je suis pas homo comme toi ! »**

**« Moi non plus je suis pas homo, tu le sais. J'ai plein de p'tit copain rien qu'en ce moment »**

**« Alors pourquoi avoir recherchez une petite amie ? » répliqua** Natsuki à sa soit disant pas-homo-cousine-parceque-j'ai-plein-de-petit-copain

**« Tu me connais, juste pour m'amuser. Mais s'il te plaît je te demande, je t'en conjure. Juste cette fois fait la retourner d'où elle vient. » **

**« Désolé mais je le ferai pas. Fixe là toi même » ** Dit Natsuki très clairement qui ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires douteuse de sa cousine.

En entendant cette réponse Nao comprit que la décision de Natsuki était prise et que personne ne lui ferait changer. Elle réfléchit alors. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les colères de la star. Soudain une idée lui venu à l'esprit.

**« Eh p'tit chien ! » **L'interpella t'elle encore une fois. « **Tu sais le chiot qu'tu voulais absolument. La dame ne le vendra pas pour des raisons qu'on ignore.**

**« Quel rapport ? »**

**« Il se trouve qu'un de mes petits copain et aussi propriétaire de l'animalerie… Je pourrais lui faire te le vendre »**

Nao suspicieuse, espérait que sa cousine prenne à l'appât.

**« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça? »**Natsuki était maintenant excité comme un enfant. Ce chiot était sa faiblesse. A la vue de la réaction qu'avait eut la maîtresse de maison, Nao dut se forcer à dissimuler son sourire.

**« Je le fais, si tu fais semblant d'être Charlotte »** Ca y est le sourire s'était frayé un chemin. Nao était sûre de son coup. Malgré tout sa cousine prit un instant pour réfléchir au marché. Natsuki connaissait Nao, elle était très rusé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arriver à ses fins. Finalement elle céda.

**« D'accord mais je veux être sûre que ce chiot sera à moi. »**

**« A 100% ma chère cousine. Merci le chien ! T'es la meilleure ! »** Nao enlaça sa cousine puis s'enfuit.

_Elle m'a dupé_

_J'espère que ça vous as plus, je pense mettre bientôt le second chapitre... En revanche le troisième... _

_Encore une fois l'auteur de cette super histoir est Atrox909 ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Nao partit, Natsuki retourna s'asseoir à coté de Shizuru qui la fixait avec ses jolies yeux encore visiblement blessé des derniers événement. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ça se devinait. Natsuki soupira, réfléchit à comment tourné la vérité en mensonge et commença:

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme ça. » Commença t'elle pendant que Shizuru sécher ses larmes. « Mon vrai nom est Natsuki Kuga… Et… eu… Charlotte est le pseudo que j'utilisait sur le pseudo pour te parler. » Premier mensonge

« Je n'y croyais pas vraiment… Je veux sur le faite que vous soyez la vraie Shizuru Fujino. »

Continua son discours mensonger. « C'est pour ça que j'ai réagit ainsi »

Une fois le discours finit Shizuru afficha un doux sourire. C'était la première fois que l'on pouvait un aussi chaleureux sourire. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Natsuki.

« Elle est super belle avec ce sourire qui m'est destiné. » se dit Natsuki.

« C'est bon Natsuki, c'est pas étonnant qu'on se dise difficilement que c'est réellement moi avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai… Pendant que l'idole lui répondait Natsuki ne put se détacher de son sourire. Elle décida alors de lui rendre. Shizuru, elle, elle s'imaginait voir pour la première fois son amante ce qui lui fit ressentir des papillons dans le ventre.

« Bien alors je t'appelle Cha-chan ou alors Natsuki-chan ? Shizuru fit la moue lors de sa requête ce qui fit jaillir en Natsuki une tendre pensée sur cette adorable figure. « Wow ! Elle est trop mignonne avec cette moue, j'en ai envie de la serré dans mes bras. C'est dur de résister »

« Natsuki, juste Natsuki » Sa phrase était sortit toute seul. Déclenchant une question en elle: Elle venait vraiment de l'autorisé de l'appeler par son nom ?

« Ok, Natsuki…? Tu veux toujours… rompre avec moi ? Demanda l'idole, une larme reformer au coin de l'œil. Natsuki, elle, face à le demande se mit instinctivement sur la défensive.

[Chiez! Que devrais-je faire ? Que devrais-je lui dire ? Mais qu'on brûle cette mygale ! »

« Non ! Bien sûre que non ! Qu… qu'est-ce qui te fais dir ça ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste ? MERDE MERDE mais MERDE! »

« Je suis soulagé que Natsuki ne veuille plus rompre avec moi L'idole avait dit ça avec tellement de soulagement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y a encore quelques secondes elle tenait à elle seul un ascenseur. Le tout suivit d'un bâillement.

« Oh désolé Natsuki c'est que j'ai prit un avion juste après avoir tourné les premières scène de mon prochain film. »

Natsuki elle aussi avait remarquer la fatigue apparente chez la star. Après son tournage elle était venu la voir, là où elle ne devrait pas être. A la place elle devrait prendre un long moment de repos. Sa gentillesse la touchée.

« T'as l'air vraiment fatigué, vient tu vas te reposer dans une chambre.

"Ara, ara mon Natsuki est-elle inquiéte pour moi ? '' Taquina Shizuru en dépit de son manque de sommeil.

« Qu-quoi ? Non! C'est juste que. bien je … » Bégaya Natsuki.

« oh… Ma Natsuki ne s'inquiète donc pas pour moi ? » Dit Shizuru avec une triste moue, mettant Narsuki dans l'embarra.

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça… bien sûre que je me soucie de toi » Mlança Natsuki dans la précipitation mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Shizuru son visage vira au rouge. C'est alors que la fille à la chevelure cobalt entendit un petite rire. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour lever le regard. Shizuru affichait un sourire amusé ce qui eut le don lui faire ressentir un agréable pincement au cœur.

« Ookini, j'avais besoin d'avoir ma revanche puis je pensé pas avoir une petite amie aussi douce et mignone. » Continua l'idole, appréciant de taquiner sa compagne.

En entendant ces mots les joues de Natsuki s'enflammèrent de plus belle. Très agréable et mignon spectacle selon Shizuru.

« Pe-petite amie ? » Demanda Natsuki à la fois timidement que bégayant à la dite petite amie.

« Oui, Natsuki is ma petite amie, on peut l'être officiellement maintenant. » Dit la star rayonnante en prenant Natsuki dans ses bras. Celle qui reçu l'étreinte l'approfondie, estimant le corps de sa compagne agréable et doux.

« Ne Natsuki me sert dans ses bras aussi ? » Dit Shizuru d'une voie douce à l'oreille de Natsuki.

Natsuki, dont le corps était devenu raide à cause du contact étroit du corps de l'idole contre elle et frémissa en sentant les lèvres de Shizuru se frotter à son oreille. En un instant ses pensées cohérentes se virent diminuées. Elle écarta alors un peu ses bras pour embrasser l'idole, un contacte si chaud et agréable. La fille aux cheveux couleur ébène se senti enivré par le parfum de la 'petite amie'.

Shizuru reposa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne, le visage souriant.

« Oh elle est docile, on dirait un petit chiot, c'est trop mignon. »

Le moment était parfait, l'idole pouvait sentir le shampoing de Natsuki, elle en déduit que lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Mai, Natsuki, elle, devait prendre un bain.

L'étreinte prit fin et quand Shizuru regarda Natsuki, celle-ci rougissait encore. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Natsuki le fuit. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait et que la situation était d'autant plus embarrassante.

« Bon, allons à ta chambre » Dit elle jeune femme rougissante, rompant le silence avant que toutes deux prirent route en direction de la chambre.

« Ara, ara attend… tu voix j'ai oublier mes bagages sous le porche. Natsuki peut m'attendre un moment ? »

« Je vais y aller » Répliqua Natsuki qui fit volte face.

« Natsuki n'a pas à faire ça. » protesta l'idole.

Elle fit de nouveau volte face pour regarder Shizuru puis leva un sourcille.

« C'est bon, je vais y aller. Tu voix la porte la bas ? » Natsuki lui montra alors une porte que l'idole s'empressa de suivre du regard.

« C'est ma chambre, vas y. » Shizuru s'exécuta alors. Elle se dit aussi à quel point s'était mignon que Natsuki lui prête sa chambre. Puis elle se rit à rigoler bêtement pensant à planifier… Je vous laisse imaginer. Pour cette dernière elle était en train de réaliser que non seulement elle avait ouvert sa porte à un étranger mais aussi qu'elle allait partager sa chambre avec ce même étranger. Enfin une étrangère qui est une sorte et surtout qui est belle chaude et super sexy. not your typical idol, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment correcte de lui mentir ? » Continua Natsuki plongée dans ses pensées. Subitement la fille qui se parler changea totalement d'habitude « Ouai je me souviens que l'araignée disait… Il est bon de mentir quelques fois, un mensonge sans gravité"


End file.
